Usual and normal
by P3ace9797
Summary: Well it began like everyday then it got strange. "Alfred who is this and why does he look identical to you, also why are you usuing nation names like America and England?" well summary not good but it can't be helped. human names used and rated T for later on chapters and peoples bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Usual and Normal

**This is going to be my first fan fictions so feel free to criticize me considering it might not be good and couldn't think of a good title. Titles are my weak point ha! Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could but alas I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 1: The Problem Starts

"You bloody wanker learn not to copy off me!" huffed a very annoyed brit. "Alfred how do you expect to do any better in life if you continuously try to copy off others?" he sighed.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong I only copy off you and you know I have trouble with English classes, please Artie let me copy off you!" Alfred whined putting on his puppy eyes.

"Its Arthur not 'Artie' you git and I refuse to let you copy the homework serves you right for playing video games all night." Arthur stated.

Alfred would put off doing homework just to play video games until 1:00 in the morning then end up waking up late for class and run around making a mad dash to the class,

"Hey, Kiku just gave me these awesome new games how can I not play maybe if you had some fun you would understand." Arthur's definition of fun is reading a book while drinking tea if that's fun Alfred doesn't want to even know boring.

Arthur scowled, "I can have fun if I wanted to its just I rather do something that doesn't affect my brain like it has to some people I know."

Alfred stuck his tongue out, "Your just jealous that I can be way funner than you while you just read your boring books and your lame tea, coffee is way better"

Arthur scoffed, "funner isn't even a word and tea is calm and relaxing unlike coffee with all the caffeine maybe that explains why you never seem to run out of energy. Since we are on the subject of drinks I believe its time to head to lunch and meet up with the other."

Alfred pumped his fist in the air, "alright I have a hamburger with my name on it waiting to be eaten!" he grabbed Arthur by the wrist and tugged on it to move faster.

"Slow down and let go of my wrist there is no rush to get there you know your darn hamburger isn't going to vanish you bloody git so let go!" protested Arthur.

They headed to the courtyard where they usually ate there lunch or just hung out some times out of sheer boredom. It was big and had tables with people studying or just enjoying the sun that poured in from above in the cloudless sky. It was nice and warm outside despite it being august but the leaves were barely stating to gain color in them.

Upon arrival they both looked around for a table when a high-pitched voice with a slight Italian accent called them. "VE~ Alfred! Arthur! We're over here!" waving franticly from a table was a light haired brunet, eyes oddly closed; he skipped over to them and started babbling about pasta and pizza.

"Feliciano!" interrupted Arthur becoming annoyed "why don't we go to the table for we can eat.

Nodding vigorously he said a quick "si, I want to finish my pasta~!" and skipped back to the table.

At the table there were people already chatting with each other. Next to Feliciano was Ludwig strict looking blonde with a slight frown on as Feliciano sat next to him and continued about pasta. On feliciano's other side was Kiku, having no expression, listened to Feliciano. Yao, Kiku's brother, sat next to him and was complaining about somethimg to Francis who had his creepy rape face on, Arthur hated Francis and both were always arguing with each other by Arthur calling Francis a french bastard or frog and Francis calling Arthur eyebrows on account of his huge eyebrows he had.. Suddenly Ivan came and sat in between Yao and Francis and said "hello comrades!" with a russian accent.m Francis was scared of Ivan and slid a bit away from him as Alfred and Arthur took their places on the table. Alfred immediatly toke out his hamburger and gobbled it down to arthur's disgust.

Francis immidietly began to annoy Arthur "ohonhonhon, hello Arthur how come you and Alfred didnt join us yesterday when we went out to eat? Were you perhaps enjoying yourselves in your room with each other, if you know what i mean," Francis winked and earned a wack in the back of his head.

"You frog as if i would be like you raping anything that is alive. I was studying for a test I had today and would prefer to have good grades to pass my classes if you dont mind, though what about you alfred? I would assume that you of all people would skip out on a chance on eating hamburgers."

Alfred laughed nervously, "uhh I was just walking around and busy with stuff." Francis smirked at Alfred's nervous response.

"Why so nurvous Alfred, do you have a little secret you dont want us to know involving a girl?" Francis asked

"If I did you would be the last person to know of it anyways." Alfred stated crossing his arms.

"You hurt my feelings do you not trust me?" Francis asked with mock hurt.

"Nobody ever trusts you frog." Mumbled Arthur loud enough for Francis to hear.

"I can be trusted unlike you with your imaginary friends you always talk too." Francis smirked

Arthur glared at Francis," They are real not imaginary it's not my fault you cant see them."

"Ve~ you never miss anytime we all go out to eat you must have been doing something very important!" Feliciano said ignoring the bickering two.

"He has a point you know, and you still owe me ten dollars, aru." Yao said knowing Alfred would probably not pay him back anyways.

"Da, I am quite curious myself" included Ivan.

"No one cares what you think commie!" Alfred spoke; he and Ivan never liked each other. Ivan gained a creepy aura around him and did his signature laugh, "kolkolkolkolkolkol, you should try to be nicer." "Listen I was just helping out a friend is all," posing his hero pose Alfred continued, "Its what heroes are suppose to do."

Before any snide comments were made at him a huge series of noise came from the school that seemed to be coming closer.

Alfred stood up and stretched saying "well if I'm right then there is one person I know who would make that big of an entrance though why would they be here I have no clue."

"You mean there's actually someone besides yourself who can make that big of a commotion?" Ludwig said with an amused look as some chuckled at the comment.

"Actually yes and no." this earned confused looks by everyone but before they could ask someone burst through the door that earned even more confusion.

A blonde ran through the courtyard entrance and looked around with sky blue eyes. Everyone looked at the stranger then at Alfred because they both looked identical right to the very cowlick that defied gravity.

The stranger spotted Alfred and ran towards him looking scared and said all panicky, "dude I am in some serious trouble and I need your help ASAP to hide me someplace!"

Alfred grinned, "hey America, I'm sure its not that bad and how did you even get here?

'America' grabbed Alfred by the sleeve, "No dude this is huge I seriously messed up and if I don't hide who knows what England might do to me and I'll explain how I got here later."

"Alfred who is this and why does he look identical to you? Also why are you using nation names like America and England?" Arthur asked

America looked at Arthur and flinched a bit. "Oh err America meet Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig everyone meet America. Sorry but I can't answer your other question its sort of complicated." Alfred said scratching the back of his neck.

Alfred looked at America, "so what did you do this time?" America focused back on Alfred and laughed nervously "well I snuck into England's basement and was looking at England's potions when he came and made me drop one and it sort of had an effect on him. Now he's made at me and you got to hide me please!"

Alfred paled a little bit and asked "that's not good dude, umm where is England right now?" At that moment a loud voice rang through out the school.

"AMERICA!"


	2. Chapter 2 Then there were 2

**This chapter is out fast because I had this written already but had a bit of editing to do. So those who read this I hope they like it even though I'm a novice at these things. I might need ideas for the 3rd chapter since I am losing ideas I have a limit to these types of things ya know. Please R&R and feel free to tell me what I need to fix and stuff.**

"AMERICA!"  
A shout that rang through out the school.

America and paled at that voice and ran away to hide yelling " NO!" Everyone at the table was thinking about the voice on how it sounded familiar while Alfred paled a bit as well. "Shit America is in for it now." Alfred said but then a thought came through his mind "I might get mistaken for him again so I should probably hide or somethi-!"

All of a sudden a person threw open the doors and everyone was in for another shock for now the one who came through the door had sandy blonde hair with green emerald eyes and huge eyebrows. Now everyone stared between Arthur and the new stranger both looked exactly alike. Arthur just stared wide eyes and stuttered "w-wh-what? Wh-who's?"

"Ve~ first there were two Alfred and now two Arthur, I'm confused." Feliciano said. "H-hai, were all just as confused as you are Feliciano-san" Kiku said. Ludwig sighed, "I hope another Francis doesn't come." Francis had a creeper look on his face "ohonhonhon, it would be twice the fun"

The newcomers eyes locked on Alfred and shot like at rocket at him. With the sudden attack Alfred was knocked down to the ground with a thud. Grabbing him from the front of his shirt and glared fiercely at Alfred in anger, "you're going to get it now you hamburger eating git!" He hissed venomously "being the gentleman that I'm I will give you one chance to give me one reason why I shouldn't make your life a living hell."

Alfred just stared at him "hey England calm dow-" England shook him "Don't tell me to calm down I've told you time and time again never to mess around with my stuff and what do you do? You ignore me and break into my chamber an-,"

" England!" Alfred cut him off, "I'm not America I'm Alfred!"

England looked like he was going to say something but stopped and stared closely at him. After what seem like an eternity England's expression changed to a calmer one but still had a hint of anger in his eyes. "Alfred? I'm sorry I thought you where that bloody git America. I suppose this is to be expected considering your are him as well."

Alfred grinned "its fine but, dude, do ya mind getting off of me its not that your heavy but I would sort of like to be at least standing."

England just realized his position and immediately stood up off him with a slight blush "sorry lad I should have made sure it was America and not you."

"Its alright its not like you can really tell the difference but if i was America I would have already hidden from you,"Alfred grinned, "actually he was here before we heard your scream."

England eyes sparked with anger "do you know where he went?" England started to look around when someone coughed for some attention. All eyes landed on Arthur who gotten over the shock and now having the same question as the rest.

"Alfred I believe you owe us an explanation." Arthur said," like why is there another you and another me as well as why you call them after nation names."

Alfred tensed an remembered they weren't the only ones there he looked around to see other students staring and then turned to Arthur.  
"Haha" Alfred laughed nervously "umm how about we go some place more privet to explain this."

England looked at the group them face palmed himself "I'm sorry Alfred I should have been more careful, I forgot that they don't know the whole situation like the others."

"Others?" Asked Ludwig while the others had confused looks.

"I know a good place to chat about this, follow me." Alfred started walking and the group trailed behind. "We won't be bothered on the roof top nobody ever goes up there anyways."

"Wait." Everyone stopped and looked at England, " hold on a moment I believe we should all be here to explain. "And walked into an empty class to come out dragging Alfred's look alike.

"Ack! I said I was sorry dude, can't you give me a break!?" America begged," how did you even know I was in there?"

"Well I wouldn't have saw you if not for Nantucket poking up" he said pointing at the cowlick. "Seriously a child can hide better than you and your the one who went through that espionage phase. You have caused enough trouble so your staying with me, now shut it." England glared at America.

"Its not my fault I haven't done spy stuff in awhile so I'm rusty." Grumbled America letting England drag him.

"Come on England go easy on him by the way what did he do to you? America was telling me something about messing around with your potions?" Alfred asked still wondering what America meant when he said he changed England.

"Lets go to the roof top first where its more privet an I will explain what happen, "England said, "I'm sure your friends would like an explanation to all this nonsense."

"Alright follow me!" Everyone continued to follow Alfred while England went on dragging America by the collar.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation to all the crazy!

**Ok people, here is the next chapter and I must thank _silverheartlugia2000_ for the inspiration and ideas for this chapter and for a few surprises in later on chapters. I did this chapter in 2 in the morning and not being able to sleep I just started typing. I hope you guys like the chapter and again if there is anything wrong with it tell me and will fix it immediately. I also don't mind if you criticize me or anything I'm fine with it.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 2: Explanation to all the crazy!

Arriving to the roof top Alfred made sure that the door was secure so nobody would come and find them even though only a few tend to come up there. "Ok dudes if I'm going to explain this then you need to know no matter how crazy this is going to sound that its all true," Alfred said "also nobody can know about this so keep it to yourselves. "All eyes landed on Feliciano and Francis who looked back clueless. "Ve~? Why is everyone looking at us I can keep a secret. " Feliciano stated with his usual ditsy smile.  
"I'm offended by your gesture, do you not trust me?" Francis asks, "I can keep a secret you should have a little more faith in me. "Ludwig sighed, "its not that we don't trust you but its something you should be use to by now. I can make sure Feli doesn't accidentally give it away."

"With that settled how about we start with the basic like who you to really are, " Arthur said looking over at America and England, "and why do you look exactly like Alfred and myself? "Glances were exchange between Alfred, America, and England but it was England who answered. "By now you know that my name is England and the other is America," England began, "but you see we are not from your universe we come from one parallel to this one. "The group just looked at him like he was crazy. Yao asked, "You expect us to believe that you two are from a parallel world, aru?"

"Well I did warn you it was going to sound crazy." Alfred interjected rubbing the back of his neck. Ivan stepped in and spoke, "ok lets hypothetically believe that they are from a parallel universe, da? How do you know them Alfred and how did they even get to our world?" The group stared at Alfred "It's a long and complicated story that can be told another time but how they got here I have no clue." Alfred looked at America for an answer.

"Well you see when I was trying to hide from England I thought the best place would be in a different universe. I borrowed Tony's Universal Control to be able to get me here and close to Alfred's location. It was a little off so I had to look for you." America pulled out what look like a TV remote but had different buttons than what a normal one would have and strange words. "Tony showed me how to use it before it case of emergencies and needed a type of escape."

"May I ask who this Tony person is if you don't mind?" Kiku asked.

"Tony is my alien friend from space." America said like it was the most normal and natural thing in the world. "Ok...that explains how America got here but how did you get here umm... England?" Ludwig asked still a bit skeptical about all of this. England cleared his throat, "well America ran back to his house so I followed and open the door in time to see Alfred grab the remote and transport him self. I of course do not own a Universal Remote like America but luckily I had my spell book with me so I cast a spell to send me here. Its the only place I know America would transport himself."

Alfred chuckled, "I'm amazed you didn't mess the spell up, Ow!" England smacked his head with the spell book he used. "The only reason I ever mess up is because America is the one who always interrupts me in the middle of a spell! "Arthur interrupted before any retorts could be added. "Do you mind me asking why your names resemble those of nations?" Of course with everything happening no one question the fact of magic being real. Alfred answered this one, "well you see here in our universe we are just normal people but in their universe they are the personification of nations. Actually its actually kind of funny that in their universe our parallel selves all represent a nation." He explained.

"Ve~, so what nation would I represent? Does it have lots of pasta to eat?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"It's quite easy to tell just think about your heritage, so you represent the north part if Italy i assume you have a twin brother and he represents the south part of Italy. Your parallel self is named Italy Veneziano and your brother's parallel self is named Italy Romano." England continued his explanation, "Ludwig's parallel self would be Germany, Kiku is Japan, Ivan is Russia, Francis is France, and Yao is china of course Alfred is America and You Arthur would be me England."

"Ve~! I get lots of pasta and even Lovino can have pasta with me!" Feli said bouncing up and down with loads of energy.

"Wait, how did you know all our names if we haven't told you?" Asked Francis.

"Well I told England about all of you when we met but not America so that's why i had to tell him though he knew you guys were my friends already." Alfred said.

"Is that why you flinched a bit when you saw me?" Arthur asked America.

"So you noticed, well for a moment I thought you were England but remembering that this is a parallel world from mine I calmed down, sorry 'bout that dude." America apologized. Out of natural response Arthur said, "I'm not a _dude_ I have a name and its _Arthur_." America just stared at Arthur then began to laugh that same laugh Alfred has. "You are England's parallel self!" He gasped between laughs until he finally calmed down. "England says the same thing when I call him dude or iggy!"

"Don't call me iggy it's England you twat, get that through your thick skull!" England said smacking him in the back of the head.

Alfred took the opportunity to finally ask the question that has been bothering him for a while now. "Now that everything is explained lets get down to the main question, all I know is America went and messed with England's potions, got caught in the act and in the process dropped a potion he had in his hand. The potion had an effect on England so England began to chase after America which made them end up here right?"

Both England and America nodded, "so if the potion had an effect why don't you look any different you look completely normal...or at least as normal as any person." Alfred quietly said the last part quietly but England still heard it. "Hey what is that suppose to mean!?" Yelled England beginning to get annoyed while Alfred laughed then grabbed him by the shoulders and suddenly looked serious which startled England a bit by the sudden change in attitude.

"England I think its time that I told you something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now." Still holding his shoulders he looked at Arthur, "you too Arthur you need to hear this." Arthur eyes widen in wonder about where this was headed. America grabbed Alfred's shoulder and asked, "are you sure you want to say this? You know you might regret it in the end." America too had this serious look on his face and now everyone had confused looks on their faces as Alfred nodded.

"Someone has to tell them eventually might as well get this over with now while we have them both here." Alfred turned back to England and looked him straight in the eye with a calm face. "England what I'm going to tell you please don't deny it because its 100% true.

England gulped at the suspense in the air and toke a deep breath, "what do you want to tell me?"

Alfred began slowly, "England..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"England... You dress like an old man and honestly I think its time you changed your clothes and style. The same goes to Artie its time you changed for the better." After Alfred said this everyone just gapped at him in shock. Alfred let out a deep breath in relief, "phew, I'm glad I got that over with I feel so much better now." America patted his shoulder, "you did good my man, and you are one brave soul. If only there were more honest people like us in the world. "Everyone just stood there not believing what they just heard. Slowly America began to chuckle that increased to a full blown laugh and Alfred joined him both rolling around the floor of the roof holding their sides.

"YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"  
Both England and Arthur shouted in rage. Arthur launched himself at America while England did the same but targeted Alfred. Seeing this action both Americans scrambled up and ran around the rooftop laughing their heads off as they were being chased. America ran around the group and used them as shields while Alfred ran around the edge of the roof. Alfred got cornered between a pissed of brit and the fence but was still laughing. "Come on chill out," Alfred said in between laughs, "can't you take a joke!"

England was in a path of wrath and Alfred was at the end. "I take it back I will make your and America's life a living nightmare." Then Alfred leaned on the fence not knowing that it was weak in age. Alfred didn't know this so when he leaned on the fence it broke. England noticed and shouted "ALFRED!" But was too late and began to fall. Everyone stopped and looked to see Alfred falling off the roof "ALFRED!" They all shouted.

"AHHHHH-!" As Alfred fell he hit his head on the side of the building, bloody was oozing out of the wound, and slowly began to lose consciences. The last thing he remembered was something wrap around his waist, hoisting him up, and land someplace with a dull thud. He heard someone right next to him saying something like a chant. "Sleep" was the last word he heard and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4Beware Mirrors or Faint Looking

**Meh! school is not futhey should make it fun! SOOO here's the next chapter TAH-DAH~(confetti pops up out of thin air)! Thank you to those who have commented,reviewed, and are following! Now let the reading begin and may questions be answered!**

Chapter 4 Beware Mirrors or Faint Looking!

'Ow, my head feels like a ton a bricks hit it... Oh right I did hit my head in a ton of bricks. I wonder if I'm dead, maybe I'm going to heaven...Hmm?' Alfred started to get a feel of his surroundings and realized he was on a bed. Slowly he opened his eyes and closed them again for the brightness was too much for him. Cautiously he began to open them again and his eyes adjusted to the light and took the moment look around. He was in what appeared a guest room with forest green walls and a nightstand next to the bed. There were three doors and in one he could see that there was a bathroom. The other two either lead to the closet or out side the room.

Slowly Alfred began to sit up right but got a bit dizzy and laid back down. "Someone tell the room that spinning is not something it should be doing right now." Alfred said to no one in particular and felt his head. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and winced when he touched where his wound was. His stomach suddenly rumbled in hunger, "I can't lie here the rest of the day, I think I can find a hamburger with my name on it." Alfred began to sit up again and this time didn't feel dizzy so he swung his legs to the side of the bed and found slippers to use. He opened one of the two doors he guesses lead outside and was right. Peeking out he saw a long hallway with several other doors. "This place looks familiar..." Alfred mused as he looked around and smelled a hint of burning food. "I get the feeling either Arthur or England is cooking right now." Then thought of something, "Wait how did I even get here in the first place?" Shrugging it off he followed the smell of burnt food to the kitchen.

He stood in front of the kitchen doors preparing him self for the horrors that laid beyond the door. He opened the door to find smoke everywhere, the pan on the stove on fire, a huge mess of ingredients that don't even make sense, the blender was on spilling the contents out, cabinets open, also a pot that was over flowing with what appeared to be some sort of soup, and right in the middle of this mess was England. He could tell it was England by his green military uniform he usually wares. He also had on a frilly apron that was splotched with different stains. At the moment he was currently trying to get order back in the kitchen.

Seeing the sheer chaos of it all Alfred decided that it was time for the hero to join in and save the day. Running in the kitchen ignoring the slight headache he was beginning to have he went around the kitchen. Alfred closed all the cabinets he passes by, turned off the blender, turned off the stove he placed the pan that was on fire in the sink, removed the pot over to the a cutting board, spilling some of the hot liquid on his hand by accident, and finally went over to the window and opened it wide open. Grabbing England he dragged him out of the kitchen to the living room and plopped him down on the couch while he did the same in another couch. Alfred felt something odd when he grabbed England's hand but shrugged it off. Both were coughing from all the smoke that was inhaled and slowly the coughing died down. After minuet or so Alfred decide that he should break the silence "England what were you trying to make? Are you trying to burn the house down or something?" Alfred said lying against the couch with his eyes close.

"Well excuse me for trying to make breakfast for everyone." Arthur said defensively, "you should be resting considering that nasty hit on you head you received from falling of a roof and hitting the wall of the building in the process." Arthur stood up and took off his apron, "come on now I think its time to change those bandages for new ones and check up on that wound of yours." Alfred opened his eyes again and stood up from the couch. They headed toward the closest bathroom for Alfred knew England's house by now. The first time he came here _(that will be completely other story to tell)_the place was so darn huge he kept getting lost. Alfred is just glad that there was a bathroom in the room he was staying at before or else he would have been doomed. Alfred noticed something England said earlier, " hey England you said you were trying to make breakfast for everyone so does that mean the rest are here too? How did we even get here?" Alfred asked.

"Oh well you see after your fall I manage to grab you and pull up… then Certain events happened which I cast a spell to make everyone fall asleep and teleported us to my world." Reaching the bathroom England sat Alfred on the toilet seat while he looked for the bandages and antiseptic. "I couldn't carry you all so if levitated everyone to the guest rooms. It took me a while to get the control of levitation but I'm sure Francis wont mind a few bumps on the head." England snickered, found what he needed and started to change the bandages. Ignoring the part of Francis Alfred asked, "What happened after I lost conscience to make you put everyone to sleep?" England paused for a moment then continued; "well you see the potion that America dropped caused me to change forms to a different creature. I look normal right now because I created an illusion spell on my self. If I were to catch you I had to release the illusion that caught the others by surprise. To avoid them screaming I cast a sleeping spell considering if they screamed then people would come to the roof and see what happened." With finishing the explanation he also finished replacing the bandage.

Alfred was curious on what could make people scream, "Mind if I see what you look like?" He asked. England sighed, "knowing you, you would probably scream from it and have to drag you back to the guest room. I don't feel like hearing your scream considering how loud you tend to be."

Alfred pouted, "Heroes don't scream they can handle anything." England rolled his eyes at this, "says the one that can't sleep by himself after watching a horror film."

"Come on England why would I even fai-..." Alfred began to complain but stopped and gapped at what he was seeing while England looked at him in confusion. England was standing in front of a full body mirror that was placed in the bathroom but instead of a normal reflection of England he saw something else. In the mirror he saw himself staring at it but were England reflection was suppose to be was England except different. The bottom half of England's body was that of a serpent that lazily trailed behind. It was as green as England's eyes and it continued up to the waist where it became normal. Alfred was only able to see the back of England but he turned around to look at was staring at which caused him to see the rest.

His hands were normal apart from the long sharp nails and had random patches of scales. Instead of his uniform he only had a long sleeve shirt. His eyes caught his attention that were widen in surprise but instead of their normal emerald green they were acid green with slit narrow pupils like snakes. His face also had random patches of scales and was willing to bet that he most likely had fangs. There was just silence as the shock of being discovered and discovering sank in. England was the first to break the silence, "bloody hell, Alfred take a deep breathe and exhale." He instructed. Alfred still in shock did what he was asked to do and repeated it 5 times.

"Good now what ever you do don't scream just stay calm and don't panic." England carefully said.

"..." Alfred said nothing but nodded. After another moment of silence Alfred eyes rolled back and fell onto the floor of the bathroom.

England stared at him and sighed, "I should have told him not to faint as well but at least he didn't scream."

England levitated Alfred back to his room for it will be quite a while till he woke up again. Looking at the time it was about 10 in the morning and thought it best to wake the others up. Figuring that the levelheaded people should be first up so they could calm the others down he went to wake up Kiku first. England placed the sleeping spell on them when he dropped the illusion and used his tail, that was useful to have that time, to grab America and placed him on the roof (more like drop but if you suddenly had half of a snakes body getting use to a tail would take practice).

The spell he cast makes who ever got hit by the spell stay asleep until the caster lifts it. As a precaution if the spell is not lifted in the next 48 hours the spell would lift by itself. The spell can also be lifted if the person is in any type of danger. Walking into the room with Kiku in it he chanted a spell and Kiku began to wake up. Kiku at first looked around the room and his eyes landed on England. Though he may not show it his voice sounded confused, "Arthur-san? Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Kiku I'm England remember..." England slowly began, "think back about the last thing you remember about the certain events that took place." Kiku began to think about the last thing he could remember then his eyes widen as he remembered about what he saw on the roof. Before anything was said England immediately spoke, "now don't panic what you saw on the roof was the affect the potion had on me and right now you're at my place in my world. I put a sleeping spell on you guys so nobody would scream and cause people to come check it our."

Kiku nodded, "hai, do not worry about me screaming it was just a shock that's all." Kiku climbed of bed and found the slippers he could use. "I am concern about Alfred is he alright?" With this comment England smiled a bit at Kiku's concern that was the same as Japan's would be. "Well you see he did wake up a little while ago so I went to change his bandages of his wound, luckily it wasn't a serious one, then he saw my reflection."

"What do you mean he saw your reflection?" though Kiku's face showed no emotion his eyes glinted with confusions.

England began to explain, "Well as you can see I look completely normal but that's only because I have an illusion spell around me. The only problem is that if someone looks at my reflection in a mirror is when they see the real me. I have to find a cure to fix it but until then i have to keep myself from any mirrors." Kiku listened to the whole thing and nodded in understanding, "you were changing his bandages but he saw you reflection, took him completely by surprise and fainted." England chuckled at this, "well for the record I did tell him not to scream or panic so instead he fainted." Kiku chuckled along with him and said, "If there is anything you need help with I would be glad to be of service." Kiku said while bowing slightly.

"Well you're the first person I lifted the spell from so we have to go around and get everyone up. I didn't want anyone panicking so I decided to go one by one." England gestured to the door, Kiku nodded and off they went to wake the rest up. Every thing went smoothly and Feliciano was the only one who panicked, it was a good thing they got to Ludwig before waking him up. Oddly enough when they went to Francis room he some how managed to get himself naked with a rose by him. After everyone was up and up to date with everything they headed to the living room. "Dude I smell smoke did you try to kill us with scones or something?" America asked.

England glared, "well excused me for trying to make you all something to eat!" America just laughed, "I'm amazed you didn't burn the house down like last time."

England turned slightly red, "that was only once and completely by accident!" He said defensively.

Francis laughed at this, "its like watching Alfred and Arthur argue." Everyone else agreed.

"Is that how me and Alfred looked like when we argue?" Arthur asked and everyone answered with a yes.

"Since we can't let Arthur or England into the kitchen I would happily make something to eat!" Francis said standing up from the couch and Feliciano jumps up waving his hand, "I will help also, I can cook pasta!" He said excitedly at the idea of pasta.

Ludwig sighed, "I will help clean the kitchen if you don't mind England."

England nodded, "I don't mind help yourselves with what ever you need, cleaning supplies are under the sink." As they left he turned to the rest. "Now we need to figure out how I can reverse the spell caused by the potion. I will need help looking through my spell books to see if there is any cure or a reverse potion." England glared at America, "except you I don't trust you with any spell books."

America pouted, "aww but iggy-" England cut him off, "Its England you twat and you can either stay and wait for Alfred to wake up, go do some paperwork or just sit there and do nothing." Alfred sighed and dragged himself to Alfred's room grabbing his video game console on the way. England was about to go retrieve the books when there was a knock on the door.

**Ha! another little cliffy! Who shall we find at the door? Will it end in Disaster? Will it be help? Will it be random of just me being just random? Will the questions ever stop!? Will my friend stop yanking my arm as I type one handed write now!?**

** Friend:I'm not yanking i'm pulling forcfully to grab your attention.**

**Me:No one wanted your answer and wait till i'm done. Seriously!**

**Friend: *sulfing in corner***

**Me:uugghh fine, fine, fine! I surrender.**

**Friend:Yay!**


	5. Chapter5Surprise Through Door and Window

**I present to you the chapter you have waited for! Sorry for taking a while but had a bit of a writer's block and with Christmas and all the crazy stuff and whacked out family. The next chapter might also take a while since with New Year****'****s and its stuff but I shall waste not a single moment. Don't worry ill still be working on the story but it will be done a little slower! Also I****'****m sorry it's kind of short. Now the story continues on! ****WARNING: this chapter contains a bit of swearing in it.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine peoples!**

Chapter 5 Surprises Through the Door and...A Window?

England was about to go retrieve the books when there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze and those in the kitchen poked their heads out because they had finished cooking and were wondering about the door. He motion for everyone to gather as the person continued to knock and voices were heard outside the door. "I want everyone to go and hide in the guest rooms and stay put until I say its ok, got it?" Everyone nodded and went into the guest rooms while the knocks continued.

"Alright I'm coming ever heard of patience!" When England opened the door he saw Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, France, and china on the other side which surprised him. "Yes what do you all want?" England snapped while leaned on the door frame.

"Well for one thing for you and America remember you guys have a meeting and not forget." Germany stated annoyed as England processed the information. "The meeting I completely forgot about it! I've been so preoccupied that I forgot to call that I wouldn't make it." England exclaimed.

"You made me wait and I don't like people making me wait." Russia said with his creepy smiles that made everyone step a little away. "I bet that America is here with you as well, aru!" Said china.

"Ohonhonhonhon, if amerique is here then we should leave the lovebirds to continue what they were doing." France had that creeper face and toke a rose out of thin air then he got whacked on the head. "You bloody frog as if I would be as perverted as you!" England glared at France.

"Ve~!" Italy exclaimed and ran past England right to the kitchen. "Hey," Shouted England since he was almost knocked down in the process, "what do you think your doing barging in like that without permission!" England followed Italy as the other nations trailed behind.

"Italy what do you think your doing?" Germany asked as they entered the kitchen. Italy turned around with a plate of pasta that was still steaming. "Ve~, England got pasta and its good, not like his usual bad cooking!" Italy began to eat the pasta to his heart content.

Eyes fell on England for an explanation. England stared back, "Don't look at me I can cook whatever I want whenever I want."

"We know that but you see Angleterra the fact that you actually cooked something without it burning is surprising." France stated as he looked at the other foods. There was pasta, stew, and sausages that was out and ready to eat.  
"There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Huffed England.

"Well anyways we have decided to reschedule the meeting," Germany said handing England some papers, "please tell America and call if you can't make it."  
England took the papers and nodded, "alright then now will you please leave my house. You can take the pasta if you want Italy." Italy face was filled with joy like that of a child getting everything he wanted, "Ve~ thank you England!" He grabbed Germany and ran out saying something about telling Romano.

The others followed and he quickly closed the door after them and waited a bit, "alright i believe its ok to come out." Every one came in but Feli went to the kitchen and came out with a sad teary face, "ve~ they took the pasta I made for everyone."

Ludwig sighed and patted Feli's head, "you can always make more pasta later and if they took it then that means they liked it." Feli instantly perked up at someone liking his pasta.

"Hey, were the ones who just left our parallel selves?" Asked Yao. "Yes they were, they came to tell me about why I wasn't at the meeting with America. I completely forgot about it so they came to tell me and it has been rescheduled the meeting for another time. I should probably go tell America about the rescheduling as well."

As if on cue America comes with Alfred right next to him, "so what did I miss and is there anything to eat since I'm starving." Alfred said. America pumped his fist in the air, "lets go out for hamburgers and a large soda!" Everyone sighed at this knowing there would be twice the annoyance.

Both America and Alfred stopped in their tracks and looked at a specific area but there was nothing the others could see. "What are you two looking at, there's nothing there?" Arthur asked suspiciously hoping that it wasn't another prank they were try to pull.

"Dudes you need glasses cause Canada is standing right there!" America said walking over and giving the now visible Canadian a pat in the back, "bro if you want to be noticed you got to say something!" Canada had jeans on and a red sweater with the Canadian flag on the back. "America the others and I came here because you and England weren't at the meeting but forgot I was with them and left." Canada softly said with a confused face, "so if they left them who are they?" He pointed at the group who were now stunned at being discovered.

Ivan stepped closer to Canada with his creepy smile, "opps he knows to much so I can make him forget again da?" A pipe materialized in his hand and Canada hide behind America "Maple!" He squeaked. America was grinning but had a dangerous glint in his eyes, "we don't have to do that and if you hurt my brother you'll have to get through me." America looked ready for a fight if necessary.

Ivan eyed him for a bit but lowered his pipe, "fair enough don't worry I wont hurt the little one." Everyone else released their breath they were holding.

"I suppose we will have to explain everything to him now don't we." Said Kiku but before someone could answer someone heard banging at the door. The person decided that it was to slow and jumped in through the window!

The intruder went straight to England and began to shout like no tomorrow. "You British bastard what did you give mi fratello!? He's like 've Romano England actually made good pasta you should try some!' But that's not possible what did you do poison it!? If you poisoned I will personally send the mafia after you!" Romano was fuming but noticed the other people who were in the room. "What the hell, I just saw you guys a while ago how the fuck did you get here?" Then noticed the two Americans and the two British, "what the fuck!?" of course another person had to come in through the door laughing.

"Kesesesesese, the awesome Prussia heard what Ita said and had to come because if you can cook its probably from my awesomeness rubbing off on you!" Prussia said laughing and also noticed the others looking at Ludwig, "west I thought you were training with Ita, how come your here?" He stared at the doubles two but Prussia's cell phone began to ring '_mien __gott_'. "Hallo? West!?... Ja I drank the beer in the fridge... Just go by more... What why do I have to?... I didn't see your name on it... Sign?... Fine I'll buy more because only the awesome me knows where to get the best beer! Prussia hung up but during the conversation kept glancing at Ludwig. "Ok will someone tell me why there are two west?" Prussia asked.

Romano still angry said, "that's what I want to know, its bad enough with one potato bastard and now we have the other doubles as well." A soft whisper came from beside America, which startled everyone but America and Alfred, "I think this is going to be a long explanation involving America in some way or another." Canada sighed knowing that with his brother's way of finding trouble nothing is impossible.

"Hey, not cool bro, why do you always think it has got something to do with me? Why cant it be Britain or anyone else?" America said a bit offended by his brother's lack of trust. Canada turned to England and Arthur, " was this America's fault?" he asked knowing the answer already. "Yes" they both answered.

England sighed, "bloody hell why do these things happen?" He asked looking up and went over to close the door and lock it just in case more surprises came. "Might as well sit down for i fear this might take awhile." England glared at Romano, "why did you go through the window? The door was unlocked you know."

Romano just smirked, "to piss you off and would you rather I brake down your door?" Both nations just glared at each other.

Kiku did a little cough, "ummm let us start with the explanation there is no need to fight." Regard less they continued to glare but both suddenly looked away.

Kiku sighed knowing that how things are now it will take quite a while, a very long while.

**Haha thought the g8 would find out!? Wrong! Anyways I need help with thinking of a cure for England and I asked lots of peoples and gave up when a friend began to tell me a cure but her mind was completely in tuned with mind craft.**

**Friend: hey you need to be more specific next time on the type of cure!**

**Me: I did tell you after you started listing of minecraft stuff but you insisted on continuing!**

**Friend: but... I like minecraft.**

**Me: dude, I think its time to stay a way from the computer for a while (drags friend away form computer).**

**Friend: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Chapter6 never leave a prussia alone

**I LIVE BUT MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF EXAMS! Hey guys sorry for taking so long but with holidays and all plus the mid-term exams just around the corner it has been a bit crazy so I will try to update faster because I just love you guys! With this finally out I hope you guys like it don****'****t forget to review and I****'****m always available to chat if you feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine!**

Chapter 6 Never Leave a Prussian Unattended or Suffer the Chaos!

After a long explanation while they ate Prussia, Canada, and Romano just stared at them like they were crazy. "Oh don't say you don't believe us now after all you already have proof with there being doubles! We are not lying so stop looking like a gaping fish," England said.

"Well its that from what you said your story sounds a bit..." Canada tried to find the right word but Romano interrupted. "Like complete bullshit that's what your story sounds like!" Canada sighed, "I was going to say _far fetched_." Alfred got a devious glint in his eyes, "I know what would make you believe be right back!" And hurried toward the rooms and he came back with a full-length mirror. "What are you doing put that back this instant!" England said knowing what he was doing. "Too late," America chimed, "ok just look in the mirror and then you'll believe us."

"Alfred." England said in a warning tone but it was to late because they peered at the mirror to see the reflection of England in it and did one of the best options their minds could think of… They fainted, America and Alfred started cracking up at the reaction. "Dude did you see there faces that was priceless!" America said.

"I wish I had a camera with me!" Alfred said still laughing. Ivan chuckled, "Alfred did you not have the same reaction as they did and fainted as well?" At this the others began to chuckle as well. "Hey I didn't faint I was just really tired." Alfred pouted, "Heroes don't faint," He mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later the three who fainted woke up and completely believed and were told about the illusion spell. Prussia stood up and walked over to England and was examining him, "so it's just an illusion so you still are the same right?" He asked,

"Yes I would rather keep the illusion and will you stop staring at me like that!" England glared at Prussia. He began to walk around him, "so if I did... This!" Prussia tackled the space behind England and landed on something invisible. "This is awesome but not as awesome as me!" He said as he felt around the thing he was holding but was suddenly flung back.

"Bloody hells Dont do that!" England yelled. "I just wanted to see if I could grab your tail is all so no harm done." Prussia just shrugged. "Well don't do that again and America don't you dare get any ideas or I swear you'll regret it later!" England said seeing America move closer to him with curiosity filled in his eyes. He stepped back and held his hands up, "I wasn't going to do anything," America said innocently. Canada did a small cough to get everyone's attention, "so is there a potion or spell that can change you back?"

"Well I was about to get my spell books and we were going to look through them until that little visit and with you three finding out. I don't trust many people with my spell books so Kiku, Yao, Arthur, Ludwig, Canada, Romano, and I will look through the books." England said as he motioned for those he called to follow him.

"Why do I have to help? Che, this isn't even my problem anyways so why so I bother helping you with the second potato bastard." Romano scowled and remained seated where he was. "The awesome me would gladly help out!" Prussia said standing up but was denied with a no from everyone knowing that chaos would break if got his hands on a spell book. Slowly he sat back down and grumbling about them not being awesome enough for him.

"Would you rather stay and take care that certain people wont get into trouble." England asked clearly meant the to _'heroes'_ and the _'__awesome__'_albino. "Point taken, but I better get something out of this!" Romano reluctantly walked over to the group.

"Hey what about the rest of us!" America asked. England's eyes could have bore a hole right through him. "The last thing I need is for you to mess this up any more so stay here with the rest. If you all want, for those who aren't going to search you can walk around the house. Don't break anything maybe America or Prussia can take you some where but remember you guys cant show yourselves to your other selves." They nodded with a now glum America and Alfred the others followed England to his basement.

Everyone else began to wander around America decided to bring out his video games and go against with Alfred because how many times can someone go against your self from another universe? Prussia decided to take this time to snoop around England's stuff and ended up in his study. There were two book shelves on both sides of the room and a desk with a window behind it.

"Kesese, I wonder what kind of stuff i can find in here?" Prussia gained a mischievous smile but was startled when something banged on the window. "Mien gott, what was that?" Prussia moved to the window behind the desk and opened it. A yellow blur flew in the room and landed on the desk. It was a little yellow bird "piyo pi!"

"If it isn't the awesome as me Gilbird!" Prussia picked up his little friend, "how many times do I got to tell you that what you see in the window is the reflection of the awesome you not another hot birdie!"

"Piyo pi pi!" Gilbird complain.

"Nien, I'm telling you the truth! We've been over this before when that incident with the mirror happen!"

"Pi piyo pi pi piyo!

"You broke the mirror trying to reach your reflection!"

"Pi piyo!"

"Mirrors were made to look at your self!"

"Pi." Gilbird sulked and Prussia sighed, "Gilbird you're a awesome bird I'm sure you'll find the perfect little birdie for you." He patted the little bird's head.

"Piyo." Gilbird perked up at the words and Prussia smiled at his little friend. "Now how about you help me snoop around eyebrow's study and see what we can find." Gilbird nodded and flew to the books as Prussia searched through the desk.

"Geez he's as organized as mien bruder." Prussia said as he went through the drawers filled with documents but his hand brushed against a cloth at the back of one of the drawers. Grabbing it he pulled out a bundle that revealed a scotch bottle. Prussia shrugged then through it out the window and continued his search until Gilbird chirped at him.

"Did you find anything good?" Prussia asked as he walked to the bookshelf where Gilbird was trying to pull out a book. Prussia grabbed the book and pulled it out, the book was old and leather bound, the cover had one word on it written in cursive and golden. That one word was enough for Prussia to gain a multitude of ideas with a creepy smile and read the title out loud.

"Spells."

XXXXXXXX SWITCH TO THE BASEMENT XXXXXXXX

England led the small group to the basement but as he descended down the stairs he tripped forward and fell the rest of the way. Romano and Yao started laughing at the scene while Canada and Arthur hurried to help him.

"Ha! That was priceless I wish I could have gotten that on tape. Now potato bastard can you do the same and break a bone while you're at it." Romano's laughs died down. Ludwig just sighed and continued down the stairs to the bottom. Kiku chuckled at how Romano was identical to Lovino and in both universes they still hated the blond German.

England was back up on his...feet? Slithery part of the snake? Tail? Any ways what matters is that he's up right. "Bloody hell that hurt! Do you realize how hard it is to go down step when your half snake!" His illusion was broken and back to his scaly form of naga though no one was surprised now. "Don't be such a wimp and man up, aru." Yao chuckled.

"So where are your spell books? I see nothing here but old boxes but they looked untouched for years." Arthur asked before any arguing could probably start as he ran a finger over one of the dust-covered boxes. England smirked, "well you are still me so think, if it were you where would you place them?" At this statement Arthur paused and thought for a moment and was struck with an idea. He moved towards the back of the basement where there was on empty book case.

"There are no books on the shelf so they're some where else." Canada spoke but Arthur turned and had a smug look on his face. "That is what one would think until..." He knocked 3 times paused and 2 more rapid knocks, stepping back the shelf creaked and moved aside leading into a secret room. "I mean no disrespect but I believe that is the reason why America was able to find the room in the first place. A secret room behind a book case is a bit common in movies." Kiku said following England and Arthur in the room.

Now the room was big, it had a caldron near a table that was scattered with papers, books and bottles, a circle with complicated patterns was drawn on the floor and shelves filled with powders, liquids on other ingredients filled with unknown items. There were 2 shelves filled with books, some had no name others had symbols.

"Chigi! We have to go through all these books!? It's going to take forever, look how many there are and they're as thick as the potato bastard's head!" Romano exclaimed upon looking at the books and Ludwig just sighed pinching the bridge between his eyes. _'Just ignore him the quicker we finish the faster we can go home, just a bit longer'_Ludwig thought to himself.

"Well then we better get started." Yao grubbed a random book and plopped down on the floor. "Try looking for anything involving potions related to naga transformation or the cures." England moved and took a few books and placed it on at the table and began to work.

After a long time of reading and going through the first shelf there was a huge explosion that shock the house. After a few seconds it stopped and they were on the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Arthur asked standing up.

"Hai, I'm alright."

"Ja, I'm fine."

"Shaken but I'm ok, aru."

"Si." Romano poked out from underneath the table.

"Maple! What was that?"

It seemed the universe was against England and the only thing that fell over was the bookshelf that landed on him. "If I go up there I better not fine my house a wreck!" England managed to slip out from underneath the shelf and books. He walked back out the secret room and began to go upstairs. As he climbed up he slipped and did a face plant on one of the steps and was followed by a serious of curses too long and incoherent. Romano and Yao began to laugh again, Canada and Ludwig sighed, Kiku helped England, and Arthur just face palmed him self.

Reaching the top they went back to the living room and found...

**Ha say hello to my little amigo cliffy! Cliffy can be a best friend or worst enemy and right now he is your enemy MUAHAHAHA!**

_**Friend1: keep it down people are trying to sleep!**_

Me: dude you slept through study hall and English how are you still tired.

Friend2: she was up late at night skyping.

Friend1: you did the same thing too!

Me: yeah but at least friend2 knows her limits and can actually stay awake.

Friend2: HA!

Me: do I have to take not only your computer but also your ipod and ipad away too?

Friend1: goodbye (runs away)!

Me: hey! Get back here (runs after friend1 with friend2).


	7. Chapter 7 The color that Invaded

**I am sooooooooo very sorry for taking so long! Its been crazy at home that I barley have time to relax at home! At least I can finally get my permit to drive, but please don't hate me for leaving you so long on a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I want I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warning on some cursing.**

Chapter 7 The Color that Invaded

_Reaching the top they went back to the living room and found..._

They found America and Alfred in the living room on the floor a bit dazed. America was on top of Alfred _(no thinking wrong people)_by the couch and both had one arm in the air holding a controller. "Dude we saved the controls! That was so cool!" America whooped. Alfred placed the controller on the couch and tried to get up. "You say that but you're not the one on the bottom right now." Alfred managed to get out from underneath and brushed himself off.

"Do you two perhaps know what happen? We heard and explosion and felt the house shake." Kiku asked.

"Naw dudes we were just playing and I was going to win when the house started shaking." America said sitting back on the couch. "No way I was totally going to win!" Alfred said and then both started arguing about whom was going to win while England and Arthur just face-palmed.

Looking over they see Ivan crouched down with his head under the table and the table was shaking though the tablecloth blocked what was underneath. "Ivan what are you doing down there, aru?" Yao asked crouching down beside him. Ivan pulled his head out from under the table with that creepy smile on, "little Feli got scared and hid under the table, he wont come out now." Listening closer in between the clattering of the table Feli's ve-ing can be heard softly.

"Feliciano stop being a cry baby and get out from there." Romano said banging on the table. Just because he wasn't his actual brother doesn't mean he had to act any different.

Ludwig crouched down and looked under to find him hugging the center wooden stand of the table, eyes tightly shut, ve-ing every now and then. For the umpteenth time that day Ludwig sighed, "Feli why are you under the table?"

Hearing Ludwig he some how managed to launch himself in to Ludwig, "ve! There was an earthquake and it scared me so I ducked under the table! What if something would fall on me? What if I fell through the floor? What if everyone got hurt except me? It was too scary, then I felt something grab my leg and try to drag me out and it scared me even more!"

Everyone turned to look at Ivan eyebrows raised, "well it would have been much easier to have him out than talking." Ivan sat down next to Feli who still clung onto Ludwig, "I am sorry if I scared you comrade," he took out a bottle of vodka, "here friend, do you forgive me?"

Feli looked at Ivan and smiled brightly, "I forgive you but I don't drink vodka so you can keep it." Ivan opened the bottle and took a swig, "more for me then."

"Umm guys?" Canada said looking around, "where's Prussia?" There was a moment of silence, which was broken by a _'__manly__'_scream coming from upstairs.

Everyone went for the stairs but didn't need to go up because at the top was a very horrified _pink_Prussian. A moment of shock and speechless silence went for 5 seconds, a chuckle broke the spell of silence that came from Alfred then a few from Yao who was trying to hold it in. Everyone started laughing so hard they fell to the ground except for Prussia who was fuming at the unwanted laughter towards him.

"This is not awesome I'm freaking PINK! The awesome can't be such an un-awesome color as pink!" Prussia exclaimed. "P-Poland (gasp) hahahaha, would pfft! S-say other wise." England said as he tried to control his laughter but looked at the albino and laughed harder, even Kiku and was laughing on the floor with Romano laughing next to him.

The poor Prussian had something on his head and realized it was a pink Gilbird, this sent everyone laughing harder. Prussia was all pink except for the whites of his eyes and even his crimson colored eyes were a dark pink!

After a few minuets everyone was able to control their laughter. "How do I get this pink off me it wont wash off! Use your magic thing or something! "Prussia said grabbing the sides of his clothes that were also pink. Arthur and England eyes' narrowed, "you wouldn't happen to be the reason for that little explosion would you?" England asks.

Prussia froze and slowly backed away, "umm I think I hear Gilbird telling me he left something at home." Then makes a dash for it, England with amazing shot up the stairs and tackled him down, "I'm not letting you go that easily now you are going to tell me were you the cause of the explosion and how did it happen?" England growled at Prussian while he had him pinned down.

"Well I might have found a certain book-!" before anything more was said he was knocked down and felt something wrap around his legs with a tight grip and as this was happening the illusion spell on England broke.

England took no notice of the illusion spell and continued to glare at Prussia, "you found a spell book!? I swear if you did any other spells your life will turn like a living hell, pinky."

Prussia stopped struggling and chuckled, "pinky? Is that the best you can do?" His chuckles were stopped short by a smack on the head, "just tell me where and how you were able to get a damn spell book or I will have to leave you pink for a year!" England threatens and it made the albino's eyes widen.

"I got it from your study in one of your book shelves! It should be on your desk! Turn me back to my awesome color! "Prussia pleaded.

England's tails unwrapped itself from the Prussian's legs and the illusion spell was back on. Prussia gets up and stretches his legs, which were hurting bad would probably bruise, but as England turns towards the study something knocks Prussia out cold and falls to the ground.

England glances behind him, "opps my mistake," And smirks.

"Was that really necessary?!" Squeaked Canada.

"Its much more quiet than when he was awake," Arthur smirked along with England.

"Do you think you could also knock out twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb?" Romano asked jerking his thumb to America and Alfred.

"Hey!" They both said.

"I think its better with him knocked out, aru" Yao said with a nod.

"I hope he is ok when he wakes up." Feliciano said as he poked his cheek.

"I'm sure he will be find," Ludwig said with a frown, "there is no need to poke him."

"I could have helped you knock him out if you asked." Ivan was holding his pipe in hand.

"I believe that we are fine right now, we should at least put him somewhere more comfortable than leaving him on the floor like that," Suggested Kiku a bit worried.

Ludwig carried the unconscious ex-nation to the couch and Feliciano grabbed a blanket and pillow to make him more comfortable. With that done they headed upstairs to join the others in the study. Entering the room their eyes began to hurt from all the pink, this would have been heaven for the pink-loving Poland.

"My eyes they burn!" America exclaimed covering his eyes. "I thought nothing can be worse than Artie's cooking but I was wrong, I was wrong, so very horribly wrong!" Alfred cried out covering his eyes.

"I can hear you, you git! Man up its only a color." Arthur rolled his eyes at the two idiots.

Since both had their eyes close they tried turning back to the doors but ran right into each other and were knocked down. "Man down! I repeat man down!" Both said together finally able to get up and ran out of the room stumbling when they tried to squeeze out if the door way side by side.

"How did he even become a super power in the first place?" snorted with slight amusement of the two idiots who just ran out of the room.

England coughed to get everyone's attention, "well it seems that out of all of this something good came out."

"What did you find?" Kiku asked, "Well it appears that the bloody albino found the book with the cure." England sighed, "of course out of all the books it had to be the one in my study and that bird-loving wanker just had to be the one to find it."

"Ksesesese~!" A laughter rang out through the room surprising everyone and found it coming from the supposed knocked out Prussian, "that just proves how awesome i am to all you un-awesome people!"

"Ayia! I thought you were knocked out on the couch!" Exclaimed Yao who was closer to him.

"There is no limit to my awesomeness!" Prussia said poking Yao's forehead which was slapped away, "don't poke me."

"Only thing left is doing the cure, da? Then we can go home because there is no vodka here." Ivan was peering in his vodka bottle as if there would be anything left remaining at the bottom.

"Correct once its done I will send you all back to your own world." England said but his eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

Peering outside Arthur realized it was dark out, "I think it's about time we retired for the day and continue this tomorrow."

"I think we could all use a good night rest." Ludwig nodded with approval.

"Fuck this I'm going home." Romano said and stomped out of the room and flicked Ludwig off.

"The awesome me is crashing here for the night no objections!" Prussia declared and ran out of the room into a guest room. He poked his head out on last time, " I want my awesome color back though."

England rolled his eyes, "well your in luck because the spell only lasts a few hours so by tomorrow you should be back to normal." With that and a fist pump Prussia went by into the guest room.

"Umm," Everyone was startled because the had forgotten about poor Canada, "I think I would like to stay here if you don't mind."

"Not at all but we are out of rooms so you can bunk with America." England gestured to the one America's room and the Canadian nodded then retreated to the room. Everyone else also retired to their room feeling exhausted and gave into sleep that had been loaming over them as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**I hope this satisfies you guys until the next chapter and again I am really sorry for the late update I blame life. -_-**

**Friend: **_**hey to put this on life, now sit down and continue writing the next chapter.**_

**Me: **_**all right fine don't rush me little miss 'compute-games-are-more-important-than-sleep'.**_

**Friend: **_**don't judge me!**_


	8. Chapter 8 back home

**Please don****'****t hurt me for not updating for about a month but the only days available for me are Fridays and Sundays. I****'****m able to update it today because I had to finish typing an English essay and it's 10 pm so I say you guys have waited long enough. This is a final chapter but I will make story on how Alfred knew America and England. Let us begin the long a waited story!**

**Disclaimer: everyone hopes to own Hetalia but alas it is not meant to be.**

Chapter 8 Retransformation and Back Home They Go

How relaxing the morning is until the shouts of joy from a Prussian ruins it all. He burst through the guest room and ran around the entire house screaming. "YES! I'M NOT PINK, I'M BACK TO MY AWESOME COLOR!"  
"Pi-piyo!" Tweeted his little yellow chick.  
"EVEN GILBIRD IS BACK TO HIS AWESOME COLOR!"  
Running through the corridor he was attacked by a whole bunch of pillows coming through the doors of the guest rooms.  
"IT'S ATTACK OF THE KILLER PILLOWS!" He shrieked as he was buried under a pile of pillows.

Arthur poked out of one of the room looking half asleep but still angry, "Will you shut up, and its 1:00 in the morning and some of us rather sleep until the sun is actually up!" Arthur hair was messier than usual from getting rudely awaken from his slumber. Canada poked out another room, "Prussia I'm glad you are back to normal but *yawn* please can you go back to sleep?" The Canadian could barely keep his eyes open, not that it would help since he didn't have his glasses on so everything was blurry and his hair was a mess too.

"You guys are party poopers I bet Lutz would treat me better." Prussia huffed crossing his arms. From one of the rooms came Ludwig's voice, "don't drag me into this and my name isn't _Lutz_ its _Ludwig_!"

"Lutz, Luddy, Lud, Wiggy, its all the same to me." He said waving it off.

America came out from behind Canada holding a pillow with an American flag pillowcase on it. How he found it remained a mystery, he probably hid it way before just in case he stayed over. His head was a mess of hairs that you couldn't even tell where the strand that defied gravity, he also wasn't wearing his glasses so he stumble a bit.

Alfred also came out from one of the guest rooms oddly enough with a pillow like America's as well as his appearance the same. Both half asleep they walked up to the unsuspecting Prussian and both smacked him on the head. The force was strong enough to make him fly into a wall knocking him out cold.

"Problem solved," mumbled Alfred, he looked at America, "nice pillow."

"Thanks, you too" America mumbled back.

By now everyone had poked their head out of their rooms, it seemed so weird being two of them, too tired to complain, they grabbed their pillows and went back into their rooms.

XXXTIME SKIP ABOUT A FEW HOURSXXX

Everyone was at the table having breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, hash brown, and coffee to drink (except England and Arthur who had tea). Alfred's bandages that he had on since the building incident had been removed and deemed okay, Prussia had an ice pack for his head that was aching from the greeting of the wall.

After breakfast England and Arthur shut themselves in the basement to work on the reversal potion, everyone just watched TV or played video games. After an hour or two there was and explosion from the basement and the house began to shake.

"Not again, aru!" Yao exclaimed as he fell onto the floor.

"Everyone down on the ground!" Shouted Ludwig and everyone followed suit as the house rumbled for about a minuet.

"Well at least the house fall down on us" Ivan stated as he stood up and brush himself of after the house stop shaking.

"Hey dudes, the table is shaking again," Alfred pointed out, "have you guys seen America?" He looked around and yelped as something pinched his leg.

"I get the feeling this is karma in its own way." America grunted as he pushed Alfred of him.

"Ksesesese, don't worry I got it this time!" Prussia went over to the table and poked his head underneath to find Feliciano hugging the center stand of the table again.

"Come on out Feli the house stopped shaking and i bet now you can make some delicious pasta!" That was all that was needed to be said as Feli sprung out of the table onto Prussia.

"PAAAAASSSTTTAAAAA!" Feli screamed as he squeezed Prussia in a hug and started speaking rapid Italian.

"Ack! To tight, give some warning before you do that to someone!" Prussia exclaimed as he pried the Italian of him.

"Ve~ sorry, I thought saying pasta was a good warning!" Feli stood up and looked around, "ve~ I hope England and Arthur are alright." On cue came a bang of a door opening, which was the basements, and a whole bunch of smoke came flowing out. Two figures covered in black came out coughing and trying to clear the air with the hands and patted of the black of their clothes.

"If I didn't know any better it would look like you two where messing around with grenades!" Ludwig exclaimed as he took out wet wipes from his pocket and handed it to England and Arthur.

"Shut up, at least we got the potion done and all that's left is to drink it." Said England as he grabbed the wet wipe from Ludwig, "thank you."

"I think it would have been better if there was a warning indicating the results after finishing the bloody potion." Grumbled Arthur as he tried to clear the blackness from his clothes.

"I got to remind myself to put a note about that in the book for any future references" England brought out a finger-sized vial with a cork sealing it. It was filled with a sort of green substance, he began to clean the bottle as well.

"That's the potion!?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"Well of course, what else would it be?" Arthur asked still a bit annoyed of his clothes being dirtied. Ivan grabbed the vial out of England's hands, "its very peculiar that with that big explosion only a small amount was created from it." Ivan had a slight amused expression. England snatched back the bottle, "its magic for crying out loud, it doesn't mean it will be perfect."

"The question is will it work alright." Kiku said with a bit of worry and doubt, "it would not be good if something else was to go wrong."

"I am 100% sure we followed everything correctly." England puffed up with a bit of pride as did Arthur as well, "its not possible for us to have messed up."

"If its anything like cooking then we have a problem." Canada mumbled to himself but luckily nobody heard him probably because they forgot about him...again. Unbeknownst to the Canadian Prussia did hear him and chuckled at the remark. England held the bottle and uncorked it causing a puff of green smoke to come out.

"Umm Iggy I'm not so sure about it, is it suppose to do that?" America asked a bit concerned.

"Are you doubting my abilities!? Well I'll just have to prove you wrong!" Before another word was uttered he chugged down the liquid and laughed. "See, there is nothing wrong with the potion. It will just take a bit for the effects to kic-!" England stopped at mid-sentence dropped the bottle and collapsed on the floor shaking violently. The illusion spell wore off and his snake features were now visible.

"England!" America was the first to react along with Alfred and Arthur. America picked up England in bridal style and went to place him on the couch while England got a pillow for him and America got a blanket.

"What's wrong, did something go wrong with the potion?" Yao asked looking and the shaking brit.

"No the potion is just taking its effect just hold on a moment."

After a minuet of anxious waiting England started to flicker from different forms, it started out slow then got faster until it stopped at his human form and the shivering stopped. America knelt down right beside him, "England wake up." He said softly but got no reaction. "Come on Iggy its time to get up." Slowly England's eyes began to flicker open and once fully awake what greeted him was a sight of a concerned American.

"Why on earth are you making that face? You look like I'm dying right here and now you annoying git." England grumbled as he sat up rubbing the side of his head from where it hit the floor when he collapsed.

"Well you never know Iggy, with your age I say it's possible." Alfred smirked and stepped back to avoid getting punched in the gut.

"Not that I don't mind happy endings but would it be too much trouble to finally send us back I would rather not have the police searching around my house for us going missing, da?" Ivan said stretching out, "I rather not make my sisters worry about this."

"Don't worry commie when we're sent back time won't have passed at all so we'll be the only ones that know we were actually gone." Alfred said as if it was the most normal and natural thing in the world.

Arthur eyebrows rose in surprise, "you know this how my I ask?" this earned a chuckle from both America and Alfred but England rolled his eyes instead. "This isn't my first time here dude, I've actually been here before so it's pretty normal and usual for me." Arthur scowled at him, "when we get back you better tell me how that happened."

"How are you guys going to send us back?" Ludwig asked curious in which form they would be using.

"I'm going to use Tony's controller of course so all of you get together so I can send you back." America took out the controller and started to press the buttons rapidly. They got together and waited to be sent back. "See you next time America and by England!" Alfred waved good-bye and the group was encased by a blue light and was gone.

"Did he say next time!?" England asked as his face paled at the idea. "Yup so you better be ready for that!" America laughed.

"Well I guess I'll be going then I left kumacheerio in France's care.' Canada whispered but went unheard so as he was leaving a hand fell on his shoulder causing him to yelp "Maple!"

"Wait up birdie I'm going with you of course!" Prussia said as he tugged Canada out with him.

XXXXBACK IN ALFRED'S UNIVERSEXXXX

Everyone had there eyes closed from the light of the beam and a moment later opened them to find themselves back on the roof. "ve~ that was fun!" feli exclaimed.

"I hope we never do that again." Ludwig ran his hand through his hair and every one except Alfred agreed.

A bell rang signaling the warning bell for classes, "Aiya! We are going to bet late for class!" Yao shouted running to the doors with everyone following from behind.

"After school you better tell me how you got into their universe!" Arthur shouted at Alfred as they ran to their class. Alfred just laughed and grabbed his arm to run faster, "don't worry artier we have lots of time for that story!"

THE END

**All right people how was that, did you like it? Please review and there will be a story on how Alfred meat America if you didn't read my not from the beginning. I ends off here with a 'see ya later'!**


End file.
